An Interesting Night
by LadyMayumi
Summary: Shikamaru is assigned to escort the Sand Siblings while they are in town. They later find out Tenten is having a party and decide to go. Find out what happens before, during, and after this crazy party. Warning! 18 and only suitible for mature audiences. Some lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**18+ only for mature audiences, contains lemon in later chapters. You have been warned. **

_** Shikamaru**_

'Ah, waiting here is such a drag.' He thought as he waited for the suprise guests Lady Tsunade had assigned him to escort that day. He was standing by the village gates and then saw three figures that he instantly recognized.

"Hey there stranger." Temari said with a playful smile.

"Well I wasn't expecting the Kazekage and the Sand Siblings to be arriving here, I assume that your the special guests Lady Tsunade wanted me to esscort these next few days?" He said still a little confused about what they were doing there.

"Ha!" Kankuro snorted. "Good guess Ponytail, now is there any place that we could go to eat. I'm tired of eating roots and over cooked fish." He squinted his eyes at Temari.

"God Kankuro! You don't have to be such an asshole!" She yelled at him. "Shikamaru took time out of his week to escort us around, you should be thanking him not insulting him. And maybe the fish were over cooked because you caught the tiniest ones. I'm suprised you even called them fish!"

"Hag!" He yelled.

"Idiot!" She yelled back.

'Oh man what have I gotten myself into. If they keep yelling like this the whole village will get a headache.' He thought trying to figure out a way to stop them.

"Thats enough." Gaara said. Shikamaru would never stop being amazed at how much respect those two had for him. Even after all these years, and into their twenty's their relationship was as strong as ever, they all knew their place.

"Sorry." They both replied in unison. But that was obviously not the last time they would be arguing these next couple of days.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Shikamaru asked hoping to cut the tention.

"Well I remember this village having the best barbecued beef place, and there sake was pretty good too." Said Kankuro.

"Eh, we always have barbecued beef back in the Sand. What about that ramen shop here, I remember that was pretty good." Temari argued back.

Gaara interrupted. "I will go with Kankuro to get barbeque, and if you don't mind Shikamaru you will take Temari to the ramen shop. We will meet you over there when we are done."

Shikamaru agree'd. He had a feeling that Gaara had, had enough of the arguing for now so he just went with it. It would be too much of a hassle to do otherwise anyways.

As they walked to Ichiraku Ramen he couldn't help but notice some people their age had a colorful flyer. Apparently Temari had also noticed.

"What are those flyers for?" She asked him curious.

"I'm not sure." he answered back. "But it's probably nothing interesting."

They arrived at Ichiraku, ordered their meal and sat there. Shikamaru looked at Temari and that's when he saw what she was wearing. It was one of her usual kimonos. This one was black with a low neckline like her other one, but it was short, really short. He then noticed she was wearing shorts underneath and she had her usual mesh leg guards on. He was relieved that she was wearing shorts but also a little disapointed. His eyes followed the edge of her kimono to her legs. They were so powerful looking, muscular but also very feminine, he had a hard time looking away from them until she spoke.

"Hey, is there something on my leg or what?" She said only joking, but the way she said it Shikamaru knew that she liked him admiring her. She always had.

They finished their ramen quickly.

"Well, since we finished so fast do you think we should go find the other two?" Shikamaru asked, he didn't really feel like it but it was his duty.

"Ya, I guess we should. Hopefully Kankuro is being responsible and not drinking to much sake, that idiot seems to think this is a vacation."

"What are you guys doing here anyways." He asked as they got up and started walking, realizing he still didn't know.

"Well," she replied "Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to Gaara about their alliance and how to make it more powerful. She suggested trading some of their most powerful Shinobi for a year and then trading them back after the year is up. Hoping to maybe trade some techniques and then bond the two villages even more."

"I suppose that would work." He said choosing his word carefully.

"Yes, but Gaara is only willing to trade Shinobi that volunteer. He doesn't want to take away people who have serious commitments to the Sand. Like Shinobi with wives and children." She said.

"Well, that is understandable." He replied.

They were about to turn a corner when Tenten almost almost crashes into them.

"Shikamaru! I've been looking for you everywhere! And Temari you're here too, this is great!" Tenten said smiling and clearly excited about something.

"What's going on Tenten?" Shikamaru asked knowing Tenten, she was obviously up to something.

"Well, I wanted to give you one of these." She handed both of them one of the colorful flyers they had seen earlier. "I'm throwing a party and wanted to invite you, and Temari now that you are in town you can go too."

"Do I have too." Shikamaru and Temari said at the same time.

"Yes you both do. And don't worry, it's more like a get-together than a party." She said.

"For some reason I don't belive you." Shikamaru replied.

"A party, now that's what I'm talking about." Kankuro said while him and Gaara rounded the corner.

"Hey, you guys are here too!" Tenten practically squealed and handed Gaara and Kankuro each a flyer. "It would be so cool if the Kazekage came to my party."

"Gaara doesn't have time for that kind of thing." Temari said.

"I think I will go for a few hours." Gaara said as if Temari had not said anything.

"Yay! Thank you Gaara, well I'll see you all later." She smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well if Gaara's going I guess I will too." Said Temari. "What about you Shikamaru?"

"Of course Ponytail is going to go if you are, you guys are up each others butts every time we're out here." Kankuro said laughing.

Kankuro's teasing didn't bother Shikamaru, but he couldn't say the same for Temari.

"Shut the hell up Kankuro! At least I don't freeze up around the opposite sex!" She

yelled at him clearly embarrased.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Asshole!" She yelled back.

'Here we go again' was all Shikamaru could think. And the he heard loud laughter behind them. They all turned around to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walking together and holding shopping bags.

"Hey you guys!" Ino yelled at the gap between them.

"Hey." They all replied. Shikamaru looked at the group he was with and saw that Kankuro stood there very still. He wouldn't have noticed if Temari hadn't said that opposite sex comment. It was kind of funny seeing him like this.

"What are you guys up too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well were shopping for Tenten's party tonight... are you guys going?" Asked Sakura in return.

"Yes, we are all going." Gaara said. Shikamaru had still not made up his mind but he did want to see Temari in a party atmospher. He wanted to see her let loose a bit.

"Temari!" Ino said excitedly. "Why don't you come shopping with us! It will be fun, and it's been a really long time since we've hung out."

"I don't know shopping isn't my thing." Temari replied.

"You're coming whether you like it or not." Ino said in a stern voice, and hooked her arm around Temari's so she wouldn't make a run for it. She looked at the guys. "Don't worry we'll have her back real soon, see you later." Then she paused and looked at Kankuro up and down, then looked him in the eye and said. "See ya later Kankuro." In a lighter voice, winked at him and then walked off with the girls.

Shikamaru heard an audible gulp from Kankuro. Ino had a weird sixth sense for guys who were shy around girls. She liked to taunt them a little. He almost felt a little bad for Kankuro but it's not like he wouldn't get something out of the taunting. And Ino wouldn't do this to someone she didn't already have her eye on. 'Looks like this party is going to be less of a drag than I thought it would be.' He thought.

He showed Gaara and Kankuro to the hotel they would be staying at and then left after telling them to contact him if they need anything. He then decided to go to his appartment and rest before getting ready for the party that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Interesting Night ch.2**

_**Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru got to his appartment, already feeling drained he plopped down on his couch.'Ugh a party, how troublesome. Why did she have to throw a party now of all times.' There were still a few hours untill he had to start getting ready, so he could relax for now. He started thinking of the last time Temari was visiting the village.

_**Flashback**_

They sat on his couch looking into each others eyes.

"I hate that you make me feel this way." She said slighlty angry but mostly confused.

He was about to reply when she pounced. He had no time to react before her lips were on his. Her lips were soft like rose pettles but also powerful like she had been holding in that kiss forever. He kissed her back passionately. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he let her have control. His mind when blank for a second, he wasn't able to consentrate on anything but her.

He pulled away from the kiss and transfered his lips to her neck. And sqeezed her ass. She was panting by now. He then lifted his hand and slapped her ass hard enough to make moan a little. He loved seeing her this way, she was so vulnerable, and when she was like this she was at her most beautiful. He pulled away again to look at her.

Her face was red and her eyes were full of want. She then opened up the top of her kimono revealing her breasts. They were perfectly round and perky. Shikamaru lifted his hands and started to massage them. Her nipples started to harden.

This was his first time going this far with her. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He had done stuff with other girls before but he had never actually had sex. It almost got boring after a while, so he just stopped pursuing it. But with Temari it was different.

They had made out before many times but he realized it wasn't just for fun anymore. She wasn't just one of those other girls to him. He missed her when she was gone and wanted to be with her as much as possible when she was around.

He pinched her nipples teasingly making her pant heavier. Then he put his mouth on it sucking lightly at first, while massaging the other one. He moved his tongue around her areola, then sucked harder. He then bit it a little. He heard another little moan escape her lips, which made him rock solid.

He wanted to hear her moan more, he wanted to hear her call his name in extacy.

He was about to rip the rest of the kimono off of her when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Just a minute!"

'Right now of all times.' He waited untill Temari got dressed and for his erection to go down before he answered the door.

"Hey!" Ino said as he opened the door. "So Choji and I are gonna go out for dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

He and Ino grew up together and were like brother and sister and at times like this he really wanted to kill her.

"I can't I'm busy." He told her obviously irritated.

"No it's okay Shikamaru," Temari said popping out from around the corner. "I have too go back to the hotel anyways, if I don't get there soon Gaara and Kankuro will worry about me. I'll see you later, kay?" She waved at Ino, stepped out of his appartment and left.

"Oh my god! You guys are dating and didin't even tell me! What the hell!" At this point Ino was a ball of rage.

"We're not dating, we're just..." He didn't know how to describe it, no words fit.

"Ya, ya." Ino cut him off. "Well now that your free, come out to dinner with us."

"Fine." He agree'd. He needed something to distract him from thinking about her. If even only for a little bit. He didn't want to think about what their status was right now. Everything was fine, why complicate it. But he couldn't help but be bothered whenever he did think about them.

What did she think they were? Were his feeling deeper than hers? Those were questions he couldn't help but wonder.

_**Flashback End**_

_Knock Knock_

He looked at the clock. It turns out he dozed of while reminiscing. He only had two hours before the party started. He got and answered the door. It was Temari.

"Hey." She smiled.

'She's so beautiful.' He thought. "Hey, what's up." He replied.

"Well, while I was out shopping with the girls they told me that for this party it was more dressy than casual. And Ino said you didn't have any shirts like that, sooo I bought you one." She said not making a big deal of it.

"Oh, thanks." He was suprised. "You didn't have too."

"Well I didn't want my date to show up looking shabby," She laughed. "So don't worry about it.

He was caught off guard by the word date. "So do you want to come in?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, I think I'll head to the hotel to get ready. So I'll meet you at the party." She smiled. Then she grabbed him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. He then leaned down and kissed her, he wanted to make sure she would remember this kiss. This time he was the dominate one, taking her mouth by force, and she let him. Then he abruptly stopped hoping that by doing so it would make her crave more.

He pulled away and looked at her, she looked stunned by the stop. And then she started to giggle slightly. 'So gorgeous' He thought as she looked up at him.

"Well now I'm looking alot more forward to tonight." Then she turned and walked off.

'You should be.' He thought then went back in his appartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Temari**_

As she walked back to her hotel she couldn't help but think about Shikamaru. The way he kissed her before she left made her head spin. He way the only guy that's ever made her feel that way. She was sure tonight would be special for them.

While she was walking she passed an alley. She could sense someone there, so she readied herself by puting her hand on a smaller metal fan she carried for lesser attacks.

"Hey there girly, what are you doing walking around out here by yourself? It's already dark outside. You want some company." Said the shady looking man who stepped out of the alley.

His voice made her skin crawl with anger.

"I can take care of myself," She said in a warning voice. "And you should leave now if you don't want to get hurt."

"Come on girly, you should be grateful that I'm stepping out of my way to help you. Although I am gonna need a little payment afterwords." He grabbed her wrist.

She had lost her patience with him. She spin her wrist around and pinned him to a building with her elbow on his chest and her razor-sharp fan lightly pressed to his throat. She pressed her elbow a little harder into him making it hard for him to breathe.

"Look here you sack of shit. If you don't want me to kill you, I suggest that when I let go of you, you walk away and leave every girl you see out here alone. Do you understand?" She could have taken him out right there, but she didn't want to start any problem with the village. And besides, why not teach him a little lesson about putting his hands on a women.

"Yes ma'am." He managed to breath out under the pressure. "I'm sorry."

"Good, now get the hell out of here." She snapped her fan back and took her elbow off of him.

He scrambled away from her, clearly terrified.

She was still irritated when she made it to the hotel. She walk over to Gaara's room and then Kankuro's to give them both shirts that she had picked out for them. Since she knew they didn't pack for such an event she figured 'why not'.

She finally made it to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked at the clock. 'Damn.' She thought. 'Only 45 minutes until that damn party, looks like we're going to be a little late.' She wanted to relax a bit before going out for a long night. She decided to take a shower. While she was getting the water ready she thought about her time shopping.

_**Flashback**_

"You know, I don't know why I had to come with you guys. I think I'll be fine without a new outfit, thanks." She said irritated by the lack of choice she was given before they dragged her away.

"Oh don't be that way Temari." Ino said while looking at a dress that looked like it belonged to a slutty twelve-year-old. "Just think, Shikamaru has never seen you in a real dress before. Aren't you even a little bit curious to see the look on his face?"

Now that she mentioned it Temari did want to see his face when he saw her in a sexy dress. That was so weird to think. She had never really cared about what a guy had thought about her before. She was more concerned with ease of movement for good battle clothing. And if a guy liked it, then he liked it, and if he didn't then oh well. But she wanted to look good for Shikamaru.

Realizing her response was taking a little to long she decided to change the subject.

"Do you really think that dress is going to fit you?" She questioned.

Ino's face dropped, clearly a little offended.

"Ya Ino pig. The large ones are over here." Sakura laughed loudly and pointed to a few racks over.

"Shut up billboard brow. At least my head can fit through a shirt hole." She snarled back.

"Uhm guys, what do you think?" Hinata said as she walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a strapless, tight, slightly a-lined, dark purple, lace dress.

"Wow Hinata, that dress looks great on you! Naruto will love it." Sakura said smiling.

"Ya Hinata, and I bet Naruto will love that dress off of you too." Ino said teasingly.

Hinata 'eeped', turned bright red, and ran back into the dressing room.

"You two are going to give that poor girl a heart attack." Temari said turning to scan the racks. That's when it caught her eye. The dress was black with a red flower on the bottom left. She went to go try it on.

She came out to show the girls the dress that fit her perfectly.

"Wow." escaped all of their lips.

The dresses shape was one that fit her own, it hugged her body and complemented her every curve. It was sleeveless, and the front had a slit that went down all the way to her belly button and was held together by see through mesh. She felt like a women in it.

"You have to get that." Ino said.

"I don't know, it's really expensive." She said back.

"I'll tell you what..." Ino continued. "I'll pay for half since we forced you to come against your will."

"Thanks Ino, that's really great of you." Temari said while admiring herself the mirror. Something she never really did before.

"Ya I know." Ino said quickly. "But you have to tell me how Shikamaru like it, kay?"

_**Flashback End**_

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. Then she went over and put her new dress on. Looking in the mirror she decided to leave her hair down, it was strange but she didn't feel like the ponytails would be appropriate for that dress. She looked in her shopping bag and found the mascara and blush Ino had bought for her out of the blue.

She never wore make-up. She thought it was a waisted effort. But if she went so far as to put on the dress and leave her hair down then 'What the hell.' She thought.

After a few minutes she had finished. She looked at her refection carefully making sure everything looked okay. She notice that the mascara made her eyes look a little bigger, and the blush made her look more innocent. She wasn't sure what to think of it, and that's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey! Hurry the hell up! We're both ready." She heard Kankuro yelling through the door.

"Ya, ya I'm ready let's go." She said as she rushed out into the hall.

"A little skanky don't you think Temari." Kankuro said sounding disapproving of what she was wearing.

"Ah is someone worried about me?" She asked him teasingly. "Don't worry, your big sis can handle herself."

"Fine when you're getting groped don't call to me for help." Kankuro snorted.

"Let's go." Gaara said while starting to walk away.

She then noticed that both of them where wearing the shirts she bought them. Gaara's was a dark red button up shirt that he work unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath. And Kankuro's was the same color purple of his war paint that he wasn't wearing at the moment. It was also a button up, but he wore his with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. She would never say it, but it made her happy to see her brothers wear the things she bought them.

After that, they headed out of the hotel and made their way to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shikamaru**_

He just got done drying off from his shower. He put some pants on and walked over to the bag that contained the shirt Temari bought him. He pulled out the shirt and unfolded it. Not really looking at it he put it on.

It was a dark charcoal color, almost black, and on the left arm where he usually wore his head guard there was a light gray leaf symbol. He smiled at it realizing she put a lot more thought into this shirt than she would ever admit. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows because he thought it looked 'more appropriate'.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading out. He looked over at the clock seeing that the party should have started 30 minutes ago. 'What a drag. Well, better head out. I don't want to be to late.' He thought as he headed out of his apartment.

While he was walking he made a turn onto another road and saw Choji not to far ahead of him.

"Choji! Hey!" Shikamaru yelled to him.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, are you heading to Tenten's party too?" Choji said with a mouth full of barbeque potato chip.

"Ya, it's a drag but Temari will be there so I figured why not." Shikamaru said honestly. Choji was the only person he felt like he could talk to openly about some things, like Temari. He knew that Choji wasn't the gossiping type like Ino.

"Well that's a better reason that none to go." Choji replied while smiling and still eating.

"Hey, your still thin from our last mission." Shikamaru said, just now noticing. He wasn't used to seeing Choji with no meat on his bone. He didn't look bad, but he didn't look like himself all the way.

"Huh, oh ya. It was a bit hassle getting ready because most of my clothes are to big for me when I'm like this." He said kind of laughing.

They continued walking for a few minutes. Neither of them knew where the party was exactly, but they both slightly recognized the address. And that's when they heard the music. They went behind some buildings and down a path, and in a clearing of the woods they saw were the music was coming from. Rock Lee's old Dojo.

_**Temari **_

She sat at a table in the back of the dojo turned dance club. It was dark with black lights and lasers everywhere. To one side of the room there was an extremely large table that had only different bottles of alcohol, and punch but that was probably alcoholic also. The music was your usual up beat dance mix. The room was stuffy from all the dancing people. And on every table there was a drink dispenser that was labeled 'Kunai Kooler', with a stack of cups next to it.

She took a cup for herself and filled it up. Then she asked if Gaara wanted any. He shook his head hesitantly. She then filled his cup only half way. He had never had alcohol before, so she wasn't sure how he would react to it. Kankuro hadn't waited for her to ask. He had already poured a cup, and it was already half gone.

"You should probably slow down, you don't want to be in the bathroom sick all night." She said. She also didn't want to end up babysitting him, she had other things on her mind.

"Get off my back. I can handle my alcohol unlike you, and besides there's barely anything in this anyways." He said before he finished his glass.

"Fine whatever." She said, then took a sip of the drink. It was packed with a mixture of what tasted like different fruity vodka, barely masked under a fruit juice. It was definitely strong but nothing she couldn't handle.

She took another drink that made her shiver. She started to scan the room seeing if there was anyone that she recognized.

There, a few tables over she saw Kekashi and Guy playing a slopping round of rock-paper-scissors. Then she looked into the dancing crowd. She faintly saw spiky yellow hair bobbing up and down, that could only be one person, Naruto.

He was dancing with someone. She focused in and saw that it was Hinata in the purple dress she bought earlier. The way they were dancing surprised her a little bit. Hinata's hands were around Naruto's neck, and his hands were on her ass. They were grinding so intensely, she thought they would just get naked and have sex right there. She never took Hinata for that type of girl, but everyone had a wild side that came out now and then.

She looked a little bit to left of the crowd and there was Kiba, dancing with some random girl. 'At least she's cute.' Temari thought. But he was obviously not very interested in her since he kept glaring over at Naruto and Hinata. He even showed his teeth a little but Temari doubted he would do anything while knowing how Hinata felt about Naruto.

She scanned the crowd a little more and saw Sakura and Ino dancing with each other. Temari could see that they were both pretty intoxicated. And the way they were dancing she couldn't help but think there was some built up sexual tension there too.

She kept looking but still no sign of Shikamaru.

_**Kankuro**_

"Eh, I'm going to get something else to drink." He said while getting up. He headed over to the huge drink table.

There was so much to choose from, he didn't know where to start. He saw a bottle that was just marked 'Strawberry'. He was curious, so he poured some into a cup. He tasted it, and it was pure strawberry rum. He liked it, so he poured himself a little more and then turned around to see Ino and Sakura right in front of him.

"Hey Kankuro." Ino said.

"How are you." Sakura continued after Ino.

"I'm fine now that you two are here." He said. All of the nerves he felt were gone, probably do to the drinking. But now he felt confident talking to them.

Ino got closer to him. "You know, we almost didn't recognize you without the war paint. It always amazes how much more good-looking you are without it."

"Ya, but don't get us wrong you look really good with it too." Sakura said moving close to him like Ino.

"Is that so? Well, I have a bunch of different color back in my hotel room if you like me to show you." His chest rumbled into a sensual growl as he said this.

Sakura giggled.

"Maybe later, but right now I kinda want to keep dancing... join us?" Ino smiled while grabbing his arm.

Sakura grabbed his other arm. They all headed to the dance floor.

_**Shikamaru**_

He and Choji walked up to the newly transformed dojo. When they got there they saw two people standing out front. Rock Lee and Shino.

"Hello Shikamaru and Choji! How are you two doing on this wonderful night of our youth." Rock Lee said as enthusiastic as ever.

"We're fine." Shikamaru said. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I'm trying to get my insects used to the music vibration before I go in so they don't act up." Shino said.

"Tenten has asked me to be a door man for the first hour of the party so things did not get to out of control out here. I should be able to go in, in a few minutes." Lee said smiling. "Now please go enjoy the party. I will be out on the dance floor with everyone very shortly."

"Thanks Lee." Shikamaru and Choji both said as entering the converted dojo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tenten **_

She stood towards the front of the room. She watched as the crowd of people swayed back and forth to the music.

'Ah, I did such a good job making this happen.' She thought happily. 'All I had to do was tell Lee where to put things and it was done in a few minutes.' Giggling a little at the thought she went over to one of the tables and poured he self a drink. 'Now if he would show up already it would make thing perfect.'

She saw the door opening, maybe it was him.

Shikamaru and Chijo entered the room. It surprised her seeing Choji thin and dressed up. He actually looked handsome.

'Go figure. Still not him.' She was disappointed but all she could do was hope.

She saw them part ways. She assumed that Choji was looking for food. To bad he wouldn't find any, since she didn't bother to set out any type of food.

She decided to try and mingle a little to keep her distracted and not staring at the door the whole night.

_**Shikamaru **_

He walked in seeing that the room was completely packed elbow to elbow.

"Small get together my ass, this is a full on rave." He mumbled while trying to make his was through the crowd. He decided to go to the drink table since it seemed like a safe zone at the minute.

He poured himself a glass of punch which was just a bunch of different types of alcohol with barely any actual punch.

He stood there for a second to look through the crowd. Then he heard someone call his name. It was Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was leaning on Hinata like he might fall over. "Hey have you found your girlfriend yet?" He said giggling like a little kid.

"I assume you mean Temari, and no I haven't seen her. I just got here." He replied. He felt bad for Hinata, it looked like she was holding up most of his weight.

"Well, I think she might be where she was earlier. Try over by the tables in the back, that's where we saw her last." Hinata said, but Shikamaru could barely hear her over the music.

"Well we're gonna get out of here, we have some unfinished business back at my apartment. See ya later. Hee-hee Dattebayo!" And they were off.

'Okay, the back tables. Guess I should get over there.' He continued to squeeze his way through the crowd.

Then he saw her. He almost didn't recognize her. She looked sexier than he's ever seen her before. With that dress on and her hair down, he had a hard time keeping his jaw up.

'Amazing.' He couldn't help but think.

She was glaring at a girl sitting who was sitting next to Gaara. Shikamaru had never seen the girl before but she was obviously from the leaf village. Temari looked as though she would snap the girl in half in a second, but Gaara looked like he didn't mind the conversation.

'So she's just being over protective as usual.' The thought made him smile a bit. He liked that she was that way. It just meant that she cared. He already knew that she would give anything to protect her brothers, even her life if that's what it took. But Shikamaru would not ever let it get to that point. He wanted to protect her.

His train of thought broke when their eyes locked. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Challenge accepted.' He thought as he walked to her.

_**Temari **_

'I hope he's ready for this.' She kept her eyes on him as he made his way over to her.

"Hi there, would you like to dance." His hand was extended towards her.

"I suppose." She took his hand and they walked into the crowd.

She knew how to dance. Being the daughter of the former Kazekage, and the sister of the current, she had to know how. She just never needed, or really wanted to.

The music slowed down a little, but was still very upbeat. He grabbed her lower back and pulled her towards him. Their bodies melded together. She put her hand around his neck and allowed herself to lean into him.

Her breasts pushed against his chest. They were almost escaping her dress. She knew he noticed, but he wouldn't give in so easy. It was almost like a game. She wondered how far it would take him to be pushed over the edge.

She leaned up and kissed his neck gently. She could feel his pulse speeding up on her lips. 'Almost there.' She moved her lips to his ear and bit it a little. She felt him tighten his grip on her as he moved his hands to her ass. 'There we go.' She thought as she released his ear. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and lifted back up a lot sooner than she would have liked.

'This bastard is teasing me.' He was smirking at her and she laughed a little. 'Damn' was all she could think after that.

They kept moving with the beat of the music until the song changed into something even more fast paced.

"Let's go sit." Shikamaru said as he took her hand and led her back to the table where Gaara sat.

There were now a few more girls who gathered there to sit with him. The table was full and the seats they had left were now taken over by slutty leaf girls.

Temari broke away from Shikamaru's grip leaving him to follow her. She approached the table.

"Hey, a few of you girls are going to have to move. Two of these seats are ours." She looked around at all of them waiting for a few to move.

"Why don't you and your nobody of a boyfriend go find another place to sit. We are in the middle of a very important conversation with the Kazekage." One of the girls said back.

Temari couldn't believe this girl just said that to her. It took every inch of her being not to toss her through the wall.

"Look here girl." She slammed her hand on the table hard enough to make everyone at the table jump except Gaara and Shikamaru. She kept her expression calm. "If you don't move, I'll just have to drag you out. And after I drag you out I'll..."

"Please excuse my sister." Gaara cut her off before she could get to graphic. "But I don't like the way you were talking to her. So now if you and another girl could please leave to make room for them."

The girl looked utterly confused by what just happened. She looked at one of the other girls who shook their head. The two of them got up and left.

Still a little angry, Temari plopped down in the seat next to Gaara. Shikamaru then sat in the seat next to her.

There were still three girls sitting at the table. She looked around at them and they all avoided eye contact out of fear. 'Hm figures.' She thought making sure another one of them wasn't going to get brave.

"You scared the pants off those girls Temari." Shikamaru said with his expression hard to read. But she could hear a chuckle in his voice and knew he got a kick out of watching her assert her power over those girls.

"They're sluts, their pants were already off." She said, now bored with the situation.

"You should be easier on the non-kunoichi women of the leaf. They aren't as tough as the women back in the sand." Gaara said while looking at her.

"Yes Gaara, I understand. I'm sorry. I won't go so overboard if it happens again." She said, still glaring at the other girls. "Anyways, how are you liking the party?"

"I am enjoying myself. It's quite interesting seeing what this atmosphere does to people." He said genuinely intrigued.

"I'm glad you're having fun." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

She turned to Shikamaru. He was staring into the crowd at something while looking a little confused. She leaned over to see what it was for herself.

It was Ino, Kankuro, and Saukura in a three-way kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Interesting Night **

_**Kankuro **_

He couldn't belive what was happening. He was dancing between Ino and Sakura. His mind fuzzy from the alcohol consumed.

Sakura danced in front of him, her ass rubbed on his thigh. And if that wasn't enough, he felt Ino's breast rub on his back as she danced behind him.

'This is insane.' He laughed to himself. 'I wonder how far I can take this.'

He turned to Ino and grabbed the small of her back roughly. She smiled and licked her lips slightly.

He leaned in a little, then paused. He felt nervous for the first time that night.

Ino sigh, almost irritated. She closed the gap and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was light and quick, like she was trying to taunt him.

Sakura had turned and saw the exchange. Her brow furrowed and she pouted a bit, clearly a little jealous.

She grabbed his face and kissed him as if it was a competition, then pulled away.

Kankuro's eyes widened. 'Wow.' He thought as he looked at both of the girls in front of him.

He saw Ino's face light up like, a light bulb went off in her head. She grinned mischievously and took Sakura's hand. She faced Sakura and leaned in.

Their lips met, in an intense kiss. He saw Ino's tongue escape into Sakura's mouth. Sakuro looked surprised at first, but she didn't fight it.

Ino pulled away and looked at Kankuro. She grabbed his hand also and slightly pulled him closer. "Now all of us." She said excited.

She turned back to Sakura and leaned in.

He hesitated. 'Does she mean what I think?' He wondered.

"Come on." She said impatient.

He gulped and leaned in close to them. He pushed his nerves aside and connected to both of them at once.

Their tongues wrestled with each other for a few second. His hands gripped their backs tightly. Then he heard Sakura moan quietly. He had to break it quick before he could get too aroused.

He pulled back and looked at them. They both giggled and smiled at him. He felt his face get hot as he blushed.

Ino started whispering to Sakura. After a few second, they both nodded.

"Hey," Ino turned to him. "So do you think you could show us your different face paints now?"

"Hah, only if your willing to get messy." his words were more confident than he felt.

"I think we can handle it." Sakura replied.

"Alright then, I'll go let Gaara know that I'm leaving." He said as he turned to return to the table were Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru sat.

The girls lached onto either side of him as they walked over.

As they headed to the table he noticed that Temari and Shikamaru were staring at him.

"Gaara, I'm heading back to the hotel now. Are you going to be okay here?" He asked, ignoring the stares.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "I think I'll be fine here. Go enjoy yourself."

"Uh, thanks I will." Kankuro laughed a little.

Temari threw something at him. He snatched it out of the air and looked at it, it was a condom.

"We don't want any weird puppet babies running around." She said, trying to give him a hard time.

He heard Shikamaru laugh.

"Your just jealous that I'm gonna get more than you tonight." He snarled at her.

"Who says she's not going to get anything tonight." Shikamaru said, lifting his eyebrow questioningly.

"Pshh, ya right. That would be to 'troublesome' for you." Kankuro mocked. "Anyways I'm leaving now, don't bother us."

The three of them continued to exit the dojo.

_**Tenten. **_

She was getting tired of mingling, all the conversations were the same. She had already drank more than she should have, but she had to keep her mind occupied. She was starting to get upset that he was still not there, then she saw the door open.

It was Neji.

'Finally!' She was suddenly filled with happiness. He was three hours late, but at least he was there.

He walked about ten feet in when girls swarmed him.

Now, she was irritated. She stormed over to the crowd of girls and pushed her way through.

She grabbed his arm and yelled over the music "Neji, let's talk outside for a minute." She pulled him away from the girls and dragged him outside.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" He asked confused. "Did something happen?"

She didn't answer him, she just kept walking until they reached the back of the dojo. She didn't realize how drunk she was until now.

'What am I doing.' She thought to herself. 'This is crazy... No, I have to do this now or I never will.'

They were now at the back of the dojo. She let go of his arm.

"Tenten, what's going on? Are you angry?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't know how to handle being nervous. "I'm not angry... Actually I'm really, happy."

She made eye contact with him. He was still clearly confused, it was an expression she didn't see from him very often. She started to feel embarrassed.

She pushed him against the building hard.

"I don't..." Neji started to speak.

"Didn't I say shut up." She cut him off.

She leaned in quickly, she even startled herself. She moved to fast without thinking. Instead to their lips coming together, their teeth did.

The impact sent pain through her whole body.

"Damn it!" She pulled away and held her mouth, feeling defeated. "It wasn't supposed to go like this!"

Neji had barely flinched. "Tenten move your hands." He ordered her.

Completely embarrassed, she listened to him.

He examined her mouth. "Well, your not bleeding, that's good. Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to head-butt your face, haha." All she could do was try and laugh to save herself from humiliation.

He didn't say anything, instead he put his fingers underneath her chin and an his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I said I'm fine, you don't have to keep looking at my lip." She said trying to pull away.

"Shut up." He said, imitating her from earlier.

He started to lean down toward her, and she froze. 'He's going to... kiss me.'

Their lips were about to meet when,

**Slam**

They heard the doors to the front of the dojo crash closed. Then there was some loud laughter and giggling.

Tenten pulled away from Neji so fast she almost fell, but he caught her in time. She was so light-headed, she could barely stand. He put his arm around her waist to hold her up.

They both peeked around the corner to see Kankuro with his arms around Ino and Sakura. They stumbled out onto the path that lead to the village.

"Hmph, fools. Walking through the village being that loud will wake up civilians." Neji said while watching them walk off.

"So what!" She yelled, irritated that they were interrupted. "I'm focused on you right now."

This time she gently pushed him against the wall. Her hand were balled into fists on his chest. She took a few deep breaths while looking at the ground.

He grabbed her hands and removed them from his chest. She looked up to see him smiling slightly.

He held both of her hand in his, and leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
